


You don't look shitty in pink

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, It probably sucks, M/M, basically nothing but fluff, bu i kinda like it, i don0t know what else to put in the tags, ian and mickey and their daughter, just an ordinary evening at casa Gallager/Milkovich, oh well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary evening at Casa Gallagher/Milkovich. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't look shitty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I wrote this this morning at work. the day started out very slow (surprisingly) so I got extra time on my hands and I thought: what the hell, why not write another Gallavich story?  
> With all these spoilers running around I figure we all needed some Gallavich fluff in our lives, right? Anyway, enjoy!

It was after midnight when Ian entered the apartment. The lights were out, meaning everyone was fast asleep. He quietly locked the door behind him and placed the keys on the small table in the hallway, taking off his coat and changing his shoes for slippers and slowly, almost on his tiptoes, entered the living room. The TV was on but the volume was low enough not to wake up anyone.

Mickey was sprawled on the couch, his head turned away from the dim TV light and Ian could tell by the slow, calm lifting of his chest that he was asleep too. Ian came up to him and stopped there watching him for a few minutes. there were times he couldn't believe that after everything they've been through, all the pain and tears and bad words, they have made it. They got their shit together, and even though it wasn't easy, what with Ian's illness and constant therapy sessions, seven years later here they were. With good jobs, a decent place to live, a small circle of close friends they hung out with and pretty much everything they've ever wanted out of life.

Mickey stirred on the couch , the motion bringing Ian back from the trance. He came closer and leaned down, giving his boyfriend a soft peck on the forehead.

'Hey,' he whispered and lowered himself on his knees next to the armrest. He rested his head on it and gently caressed Mickey's hair, feeling softness of black strands. It took him awhile to get Mickey to stop putting so much gel on it but once he managed and Mickey gave in, Ian loved nothing more than to stroke his boyfriend's hair, be it during heat up moments in their bed at night or while doing simple things like watching TV and eating breakfast.

'Time is it?', Mickey mumbled, still not quite awake, and turned towards Ian.

'A little after midnight.' Mickey yawned and stretched, arching his back and twisting his head couple of times, just to get the sleep out of his system. He reached back and pulled Ian closer to him by his neck.

'Busy night again?' he asked and kissed Ian on the cheek.

'You have no idea… Swear to god, 's like those people don't have lives, like, at all.' Ian replied. 'Sometimes I wonder if they think of all of us bartenders as a family. I mean, they're there all the time, day, night, rain, sun… All the fucking time.' Ian sighed, exhausted from working late night shifts 6 days in a row. 'You had a good day?’ He got up, rolling his shoulders and rounded the couch when Mickey put his feet on the floor, giving Ian room to sit next him.

'Peachy.'

'Emma feelin' better?' Ian asked and put his feet on the coffee table. He leaned back and closed his eyes, taking Mickey's hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

'Still coughing, but the fever's over. Got fucking mad when I tried to trick her into taking her medicine.'

'Yeah? What'd she do?'

Mickey put his feet next to Ian's and leaned his head on Ian's shoulder. 'Had to bribe her by promising to let her do my hair.' Mickey shook his head slightly. 'Four years old and already bossing me around,' he laughed. 'Guess it shouldn't fucking surprise me, she's your daughter after all.'

' _Our_ daughter, Mick, just like Yev is _our_ son.' Ian corrected. 'Speaking of, he done with his homework?'

'Yeah, we rocked the shit out of that volcano. Used a coke can and clay and baking soda and all that shit. Shoulda seen him; papa, papa, look! There's real lava coming out!’ Mickey said, impersonating Yev’s squeeky little voice.’ He was excited as hell, hugged me and kissed me, almost fucking choked me to death.'

‘Awww, that is so sweet,’ Ian stretched his lips into a smile and shifted to the side, coming face to face with Mickey. What he saw then had him bursting into the loudest laughter he had ever experienced. ‘What the fuck is that? He asked through laughter, barely able to keep himself together.

‘What? What the fuck is what?’ Mickey asked, probably wondering what got Ian to laugh this loud and hard. ‘The fuck are you laughing at?’

Ian brought his hand up to his boyfriend’s face and with his forefinger swiped across his lips, the trail of something greasy and pink remaining on the tip of his digit.He abruptly got up and ran towards the wall on the left side of the room and turned the lights on. Mickey watched his idiot boyfriend; Ian’s hands over his stomach, him cracking up, looking back at Mickey.

‘Gallagher, swear to god, I’mma kick you in the nuts if you don’t tell me what the fuck you laughing at?!’ he was pissed and annoyed and he wanted answers right now.

‘’M sorry Mick, ‘s just… you have… on your face… is this the shade of pink, ? I don’t, I can’t even...Oh my fucking god!...’ Ian crouched down on the floor, doubling over and laughing his ass off, pointing his finger at Mickey, his laughter growing harder and harder.

‘Fucking christ,’ Mickey rubbed at his forehead in aggitation and stood up from the couch, walking towards his redheaded moron and just as he was about to jab him in the stomach they both turned their heads when they heard shuffling coming from the bedroom section of the apartment.

Emma was standing in front of her room barefoot, clutching her Elsa dolly close to her chest. Ian immediately stopped laughing and got up, walking towards their daughter and got on his knees once he reached her.

‘What’s the matter pumpkin, you had a bad dream?’ He hugged her and kissed her cheek, running his fingers through red curls.

‘My throat hurts, daddy,’ Emma said quietly, coughing couple of times. ‘I can’t breathe, it burns.’

Mickey got up and went to the kitchen. He came back couple of seconds later bringing a bottle of syrup and a spoon in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He got down on his knees againg and handed Ian the glass while he poured syrup into the spoon and gave it to their daughter to swallow. She patiently watched as her papa brought the spoon to her mouth and swallowed everything like the good girl she was, drinking some water after to wash away the bitter taste of the medicine.

‘Felling better princess?’ Mickey smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

‘A little,’ Emma nodded. Ian took her into his arms and placed her on the couch, him and Mickey settling on the floor.

‘Would you like to stay here and sleep on the couch? I’ll be right here with you sweetie if you want.’ Ian asked.

Mickey rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulder and Ian leaned his head on Mickey’s hand. ‘You’re tired Ian, go and get some sleep, I’ll stay with her.’

‘You sure?’ Ian asked closing his eyes. He really was tired, it was 6th night in a row that he came home after midnight. Usually Mickey would wait for him and they would make out a little in front of the TV but tonight he was beat. The only thing he wanted right now was a warm bed.

‘Yeah I’m sure, go to bed. Me and this little lady will be here when you wake up, don’t worry, we’ll be fine.’ Mickey assured him. ‘Won’t we baby girl?’ Emma nodded in agreement and placed her Elsa dolly next to her head on the soft cushion.

Ian agreed and gave his daughter one last kiss before retreating to his bedroom. ‘Daddy?’ Emma’s little voice stopped him.

‘Yes pumpkin?’

‘Have you seen what I did to Papa?’ she asked, closing her tired eyes when her daddy hummed a confirmation. ‘Doesn’t papa look pretty?’

Mickey ran his fingers through his hair, the softness and the scent reminding him of earlier that day when he was watching NatGeo Wild while Emma combed his black strands. What he didn’t know was that after his sleep got the better of him, his daughter put lipstick on his lips. Or better to say, everywhere but on his lips.

Ian took his phone out of his pocket and opened his camera. He snapped a quick photo of his boyfriend and showed it to him. When Mickey saw that there was pink lipstick smeared all over his face he finally understood why Ian was laughing so hard.

‘The fuck?’ he looked up at Ian and then at Emma and then back at Ian. He turned to their daughter and whispered. ‘When did you do this, you little troublemaker you?’

‘You fell asleep Papa. I wanted you to look pretty, like Elsa, please don’t be mad, pleaseee,’ Emma pleaded.

‘’M not mad baby girl,’ Mickey assured her, kissing her forehead. ‘But you coulda told me you put make up on my face. Now daddy’s gonna give me hell for wearing this,’ he explained and gave Ian a warning look as the readhead began laughing again.

‘No he’s not, don’t worry. You are pretty, isn’t he pretty, daddy?’

Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s cheek and swiped his thumb across his cheekbone. He leaned forward and kissed Mickey gently on the pink lips, enjoying the softness and scent of the man he loved since they were teenagers.

‘Yes pumpkin’, he looked deep into those gorgeous blue eyes and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

‘ _He’s beautiful.’_


End file.
